Lost and Found
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Bella and her admirers go camping. She gets lost and the Cullen boys will have to come to her rescue. AH. ExB
1. Camping

Lost and Found

BPOV

I didn't know how I got roped into this retreat, but here I stand with a backpack loaded with survival gear. I think I must've wiped out Newton's store.

"Mike, this was supposed to be a guys' weekend!" Tyler growled as he saw me heading towards them.

"Just be glad its Bella, and not Lauren or Jessica." Eric chimed in.

"Sorry guys, but I was just so happy that Bella agreed to do something with me!" Mike beamed.

"Hey guys." I tried to say enthusiastically, but the thought of hiking and camping with this group of boys was not something I was looking forward to. I knew they were all pining for me and with my rotten luck, I was the only girl in the group. Great…

I was contemplating backing out, but then I remembered what Mike had said to make me agree to this misadventure. He wouldn't flirt or ask me out for the rest of high school. I could survive the weekend with him. I kept telling myself that. I was going to believe it sooner or later.

Mike pulled out a map and traced a trail up to our destination. I hoped he wouldn't get us lost. I mean, his parents own a sporting goods store. He must've picked up some tips from all the backpackers that pass through. We walked in pairs through the woods. Mike and Eric were up front while Tyler and I followed.

When the sun was going down, Mike scouted an area for us to camp. "Do you want to share a tent, Bella?" Mike asked in a voice that was supposed to sound seductive.

"I brought my own." I said, silently thanking Charlie for letting me borrow his. "Hey Eric, would you help me set it up?"

"Sure, Bella." He said. He seemed to know which sticks went where and he even put up a rain guard.

"Thanks, Eric!" I smiled genuinely at him. Mike was cursing under his breath. I rolled my eyes and put my bag inside my tent. I rolled out my sleeping bag and got the food out. Tyler and Mike had gone to get firewood and refill our canteens. I got out the hot dogs and beans. Thank god I didn't have to share a tent with the boys. I would never survive their gas attacks. When they got back, I served up their meals and started on the s'mores. Mike being Mike, provided our entertainment. He put a flashlight under his chin, illuminating his face eerily and told us an urban legend. I wasn't going to buy his silly story. I hit the sack early.

Just before I went to sleep I heard weird noises. I freaked out because I thought it might be a bear or a mountain lion. I screamed my head off when the sound grew louder. Then, I heard laughter. The guys were pranking me.

"Relax, Bella. It's just us." Tyler said between his fits of laughter.

"Not funny!" I screamed so loud it shut them up.

They backed away and murmured their apologies.

I fumed in my tent. When I thought that they were asleep, I slipped out of my tent with my backpack on. I knew it wasn't a good idea to go out in the dark alone, but I wanted to get back at them. I would make them think I was lost and then laugh at their faces when I come back unscathed.

I walked a few paces and settled near a tree. I was growing tired, so I made a quick lean to and slept on the cold, hard, wet ground.

MPOV

It was mean of us to scare Bella like that, I hoped she would forgive me. I knew she would get over it; she had a big heart. I went to check on her when I woke up.

"Bella?" I called, I didn't want to make her even angrier by walking in on her. She didn't answer. I poked my head inside to find her tent empty.

"Guys, have you seen Bella?"

Tyler and Eric shook their heads. "What should we do?" Eric asked.

"Maybe, we should wait for her." Tyler said. "She just needs some time and space."

"I'm going to go look for her." I walked around, not straying too far from the camp. "Bella?!" I yelled in every direction. After an hour, she didn't turn up. "What if she got lost?" I asked the guys.

"We should head back and notify the rangers. It'd be better if they help." Eric suggested.

Tyler and I agreed. We packed everything up and put out the fire. When we got back to civilization, we called the right people and gave them the information. Chief Swan was going to kill me. We waited for the search party to come and led them to our campsite. There were three guys. They were all very tall. One was bulky, another was leaner, and the third looked the youngest. They said that they were the Cullen brothers. They sent us home, saying that they would do their job and that we would just impair them.

BPOV

I woke to an unfamiliar setting. I had no idea where I was. I was stupid to go traipsing around the woods in the dark alone. I didn't even have a map or a compass. I thought about staying put, but I hated sitting around doing nothing, so I got up and tried to climb a tree. I needed to get my bearings. I made my way up a decent sized tree. When I looked out, I saw nothing but green trees around me. I carefully maneuvered my way down. On the last branch, I slipped and fell on my arm.

I slowly moved each part of my arm and winced when I got to my wrist. I had broken it. "Crap!" I said to nobody. I slowly made my way towards the direction I thought I had come. I was lost and I was going to die alone in the woods, where they will never find my body.

EPOV

"How about we each take a few grids and meet up at the cabin?" I suggested.

"Sounds, good. She couldn't have gotten too far." Jasper said.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Emmett exclaimed.

"This isn't a game, Emmett!" I scolded my "older" brother.

"You're just mad, because I'm going to beat you and rescue the girl." Emmett teased.

I rolled my eyes and set off looking for Bella Swan. The guys that were…weren't with her said that she was a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes. She was 5'4 and pale. They couldn't give me any other characteristics. They couldn't even remember what color shirt she was wearing.

After a few hours of searching, I radioed my brothers. They hadn't found her either. Where is this Bella Swan girl? I made my way towards the rushing sound of a water source. That was when I laid eyes on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. She was washing herself in the river. I slowly approached her, not wanting to alert her.

"Excuse me." I said as I neared. She turned towards my voice with wide eyes. "Are you Bella Swan?"

Her face was a mix of confusion, embarrassment, and relief. "Yes." She said, her voice trembling. "Who are you?"

"My name's Edward Cullen. I've been sent to find you."

"Can you give me a moment?" She asked.

I realized that she was naked and went towards the tree line. "Call me when you're done."

**_AN: HEY! Did you all miss me? Well I'm back with a vengeance! Go to my profile and read what's going to happen this week. Remember, I'll be judging each story's popularity, so REVIEW!_**


	2. Cuddling

BPOV

I was a mess. I was dirty from the fall and sweaty from walking all day. I found a small river and removed my clothes. I was careful not to bump my hurt wrist. I washed my face and body. I was surprised when I heard a male voice. I turned to see a bronze haired god approached me. I was well aware that I was nude, but was so glad to see a human. I was then confused when he knew my name. Mike and guys must've gotten worried and got help. I asked him to give me some time to myself and he obliged.

I got out of the water and put on some dry clothes.

"I'm decent!" I yelled in his direction.

When he emerged from the forest, I couldn't help but run up to him and hug him to death. "Thank you so much for finding me." I whispered.

He was taken aback by my gesture, but returned the hug after recovering. "This is an Emmett-worthy hug." He said.

"Who's Emmett?"

"My brother. He's out looking for you too. As well as my other brother, Jasper. You'll get to meet him when we get to the cabin."

I released him and he grabbed my hand to lead me out of the forest. I winced because he grabbed my hurt wrist.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked worried.

"No. I did that my self. I sorta fell out of a tree."

He looked at me in disbelief until I told him that I was extremely clumsy. "Let's get you patched up." He pulled out his first aid kit and wrapped my wrist with an ace bandage. "That'll have to do for now. I can have my father check it when we get to the cabin."

I nodded and picked up my backpack, only to have it be slung over Edward's shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?"

"You're hurt. I'm not going to let you carry a heavy backpack."

I blushed. He was such a gentleman. "It's starting to get dark, we should set up camp." He said.

I agreed and sat on a log that he directed me to. He wouldn't let me do anything. He pitched a tent in 2 minutes flat and had a fire started faster than humanly possible. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

I shook my head no. I was just exhausted. Then my belly betrayed me by growling.

He chuckled. "Someone disagrees with you."

I rolled my eyes and took the MRE he prepared. It was pasta. I gulped it all down.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." He jested.

"I've been out in the middle of no where for who knows how long!" I defended.

"How'd you get lost anyway? You were with three guys."

"They played a mean trick on me, so I tried to get back at them by making them think I was lost."

"Well, you did make them worry, but your plan kind of backfired."

I held up my wrist. "You think?"

We laughed and crawled into the tent. "Here, you take the sleeping bag." He offered.

"But, it's yours and it's cold out." I said.

"I'll be okay, Bella." He grinned.

I thought about it for a second. "How about we compromise?"

He raised one eyebrow. "How so?"

I unzipped the sleeping bag and opened it up. The inside was facing up and I motioned for him to lie down. I laid down next to him. "Our body heat should keep us warm." I said.

"So, what's a girl like you doing out here? I mean, you don't seem like the outdoorsy type."

I sighed. "Mike said that if I went out with him just once, then he would leave me alone."

"So this was a date?!" He asked.

I laughed. "No, he never said go out on a date with him, he just said go out. And by the looks of it, I am out. Outside with him…and a few other people."

He chuckled. "Nice loophole."

"If only I wasn't endangering my life to stop his annoyances." I grumbled.

His body was radiating off heat. I wanted to snuggle closer, but I didn't want to seem too forward. As if he had read my mind, he pulled me in closer. His hand was over my waist and my head was using his bicep as a pillow.

I turned so that I was facing him. He smiled. I smiled back. I placed my hand on his chest and heard his breath hitch. "Good night, Edward." I whispered into his ear, gently brushing his earlobe with my lips. I could've sworn he was blushing, but it was too dark to tell.

When I woke up, my hair was in my face and I could feel something smooth against my stomach. I brushed the hair from my face to find myself sprawled on top of Edward's body. His shirt had risen in his sleep and his abs were now touching my torso. Our legs were tangled and his arms were wrapped around me, holding me in place. I carefully looked up to see his face. He looked amazing, even in his sleep. I struggled to wiggle free of his grasp, but he tightened his hold on me when I tried to sit up.

"I'm sorry." He said as he opened his eyes.

I smiled and sat up. "What for? I'm the one who should be apologizing, I rolled all over you."

"I was clutching you. Besides, I didn't even feel it. You don't weigh a thing." He said.

I looked down, catching a glimpse of the abs I had felt. I realized that I was still on top of him in a compromising position. I blushed and rolled off him.

"We should get ready." I said.

He turned his back to me and we got dressed. He rolled up his sleeping bag and took apart the tent. Edward said that the cabin wasn't too far and that we would reach it by nightfall. I sighed.

"What's wrong? Does your hand hurt?"

"No, it's not that." I took a deep breath. "More hiking."

He chuckled and held my good hand in his. "Don't worry, I'll guide you so you won't get lost or hurt."

I stuck my tongue at him. "Is that any way to show your gratitude for your rescuer?" He asked in mock pain.

"No, it isn't." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Better?"

His eyes showed an emotion that was a cross between surprise and something else. "Yes, much."

I grinned and we kept walking hand in hand. We talked the whole way. I told him about Charlie and the guys. He told me about his family. I think I laughed more in the time I've spent with Edward, then the whole time I had been in Forks. It started to rain and I grimaced.

"It's just water." Edward said.

"I know. I just hate the wet and the cold."

"We'll just have to hurry then. We're almost there."

Edward was right, I could make out a small wood cabin with an orange glow coming from the windows. I was tired from our trek and Edward noticed. Before I could protest, he had scooped me up and was carrying me towards our destination. I was going to complain, but was too weak to fight him. I simply locked my hands behind his neck and burrowed into his shoulder. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew, I was in a warm, dry bed. My wrist was in a brace. I slowly got up. I could hear some voices outside my door.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own twilight! Review please. Love to all._**


	3. Cullen Cabin

I came into the main living area to find Edward talking to the people I assumed were his brothers.

"How are you doing dear?" A woman from behind me asked.

I jumped a little. "I'm fine."

"Are you hungry?"

"I am!" Emmett bellowed.

Jasper hit him on the back of his head. "You would be."

Edward shook his head and I laughed.

"Let's eat before Emmett dies of starvation." I said.

"I like her! Bella, will you be my little sister?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, why not?"

He came up to me and gave me a big hug. "Hey, watch the hand!" Edward called.

"It's okay. Now I know what you meant about an Emmett worthy hug."

A man who looked more like a movie star than a doctor came in the room. "How are you feeling, Bella?"

"I'm good. You must've been the one that put this thing on me."

He chuckled. "Yes, I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme." I smiled at the both of them.

"I don't know how to thank you all."

"Just join us for dinner." Jasper suggested. "We called your father to let him know you're okay."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

We sat down to a dinner large enough to feed an army. Jasper and Emmett held a competition on who could eat more. I shocked them all when I ate the most.

"What? I've been out in the middle of the woods for a few days. I'm hungry."

They laughed. "This girl can eat! Mom, can we keep her?" Emmett asked.

"She's already your sister!" Jasper said with a grin.

I blushed. "I like a girl with a hearty appetite." Edward said in a reassuring voice.

"Yeah, I can't stand those skinny minis who don't take a second look at anything other than a salad." Emmett said.

"It's just unhealthy." Jasper said shaking his head.

"I don't usually eat this much, but I clean my plate." I explained.

"Okay boys, get to bed. We have an early start tomorrow." Carlisle said sternly.

"Edward, why don't you take Bella back to your room?" Esme suggested.

"You're gonna let my little sister sleep in the same bed as this guy?" Emmett said with his thumb jerked in Edward's direction.

I laughed. "We've slept together before." I said shrugging my shoulders.

It was Edward's turn to blush.

"You dog!" Emmett teased.

"And on the first night you met her…" Jasper added.

Esme and Carlisle tried to hide their smiles. "Come on, Edward. Let's go to your room." I pulled him out of the dining room.

"Edward's so lucky!" I heard Emmett say before I arrived at Edward's room.

"That wasn't very nice." Edward said.

"I thought it was very funny." He stuck his tongue out at me in retaliation. "You feeling lucky tonight, Cullen?"

He blushed again and I gently caressed his cheek with my good hand as a smile appeared on my face. He leaned into my palm. My thumb traced his lips and I brought my face closer to his. Our lips met and they moved as one. I leaned back onto the bed, pulling him down with me. I deepened the kiss, but he pulled back.

"Bella." He breathed. "Are we moving too fast?"

I gasped for air. "Edward, I know we've only know each other for a couple of days, but I feel like I've met my soul mate."

He smiled a crooked smile. "I think I'm in love with you, Bella Swan." I saw the same look I saw earlier in his shimmering green eyes. It was lust.

I brought my lips to his. He deepened it, but I pulled back. I giggled at his pout. "I think I'm in love with you too, Edward Cullen." I kissed his lower lip that was jutted out. I pulled on it and licked it. He opened his mouth and I let my tongue go to work. Soon, he was exploring my mouth and things became heated. I felt his muscles through his shirt as he ran his fingers down my sides. We moaned into each other's mouths. We broke apart, stopping it from going any further. We panted as we gazed into each other's eyes.

Edward pulled me close as I wrapped one leg around him and placed my cheek on his chest. I wanted our bodies to be as close as possible.

EPOV

My family had taken a strong liking to Bella. I had found myself falling for her. My feelings toward her grew every second we spent together. Emmett had already adopted her as his sister. I wanted to make her mine also. To my embarrassment, we headed off to bed together. We jousted for a minute before I felt her touch my cheek and soon after, my lips.

I wanted her, now. I needed her, more than I would like to admit. I craved more kisses from her. I didn't want this to seem like a one night stand, so I had to pull myself away from her to make sure we weren't doing anything either of us wanted to do. She returned my feelings and we continued attacking each other with our lips. She was so warm beneath me. Her skin was so soft and supple. I groaned when she weaved her fingers through my hair. I didn't want to take things too far. I was a gentleman and I wanted to treat her with the utmost respect. My body ached in disagreement. I would make love to her, when the time was right. We fell asleep, our bodies as close as they could be. Bella was going home tomorrow.

* * *

"Thank you so much!" Bella said as she hugged Esme.

"Don't be a stranger." She said in response.

"A special thank you to you, Carlisle." He shook her good hand.

"Let's go!" Emmett called from his monster of a Jeep. Jasper rode shotgun, while Bella sat with me in the back. The rough terrain was no big deal as we made our bumpy ride down towards Forks.

A cruiser met us at the bottom. It must be her dad, Chief Swan. Bella jumped out before we pulled to a stop and hugged him.

"Bells, I was so worried about you! I had a talk with that boy, Newton."

She laughed and brought him over toward me and my brothers. She introduced us and we shook hands with him. "I don't know how I could ever repay you for helping my daughter."

"It was our pleasure, sir."

"Bet you're dying to cook your old man a meal, right Bells?"

She laughed, "I guess it's time to go. Let me say bye, okay?"

Bella pulled Emmett into a tight hug. "Will I ever see you again?" He said dramatically.

"Of course! I'm your little sister." She kissed him on the cheek.

"It was nice meeting you, Bella." Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You too, Jazz." She had only know him a short time, and she already had a nick name for my brother.

"I'll miss you the most." She whispered in my ear.

"I'll see you soon, Bella. I would kiss you, but your dad has a gun and a taser."

She laughed. "Call me!" She pecked me on the cheek and got in the cruiser. We waved each other goodbye.

"You're just gonna let her go like that man?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, girls like her don't show up often." Emmett added.

"Don't worry. We'll be seeing a lot of each other." I promised.

**_*AN: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Reviews are gold. I'm sad this story doesn't get much love or followers. Tell me what I'm doing wrong please._**


End file.
